And then there were Charmed
by kenway.drake
Summary: Henry Mitchell Junior has been hurt, pranked and picked on to the point that he does not feel loved due to being adopted and having no powers. That all changes when he obtains a mysterious device that can become more powerful then charmed ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story is a Henry Junior fic where Henry obtains powers. I know that there are not a lot of fics featuring him and in my opinion there needs to be more. Anyway enjoy the story.

**And Then there were Charmed**

**Chapter 1**

**Pain and Hope**

**San Francisco year 2051 Kat Mitchell Residence**

If anyone could say that life has its ups and downs than they would get along with Kat Mitchell. Who is Kat Mitchell? Why she is none other than one of the two twin daughters of the legendary Charmed One Paige Matthews/Mitchells and head mistress of Magic School. Some of the ups include the fact that she has a niece and nephew, runs the most respectful school, and can use magic in the open due to the world knowing and accepting magic. However, some of the downs include the fact that she is lonely and one of the reasons includes the fact that she does not see her brother very often. When she was younger her sister, cousins (with the exceptions of Chris and Wyatt) and herself would prank, ignore, or bully Henry just because he was adopted and had no powers. Unfortunately, around the time Kat realized how bad they hurt Henry it was too late, because at that time Henry obtained a power that puts both Wyatt and a Power of Four to shame. Since acquiring his power Henry has been obsessive to master his power to its fullest potential. In fact it was that bad that at the family reunion last year Henry Decided to show off his current mastery of his powers just to get people to accept him. As a result about everyone (except Mel and PJ) felt sorry for pushing him to this state that and tried to welcome him back. Instead Henry states that he doesn't need them anymore because he is the powerful one and the family is now the powerless. Since then no one has heard from Henry and the family has never been the same again. In fact her mother and father have been looking for Henry nonstop and Kat has been crying in her sleep due to the guilt.

As of right now Kat is watching both her niece and nephew while her sister and brother-in-law are on a date. However, while making dinner she could not stop looking at the picture frame of her family when she was younger. After looking at the picture (or more importantly her brother) for 20 minutes her niece and nephew came into the kitchen.

"Aunt Kat is everything ok?" Asked her Niece.

"Oh Sorry I spaced out. Hay, why don't we have pizza instead of lasagna?" Said Kat after realizing she was spacing out.

"Aunt Kat why is Uncle Henry a big jerk?" Asked her Nephew

"KEN!" Yelled her Niece in an annoyed tone.

"No it is alright, tell you what why don't I order the pizza before telling you the reason why? Because I don't feel like cooking tonight." Said Kat in sad matter.

"Are you sure?" Asked her Niece.

"Yes in fact it is about time you learn how your Uncle obtained his power." Kat replied. After the pizza arrived the Mitchells began to eat before Kat told her story. After eating her nephew Ken was the first to speak.

"So how did Uncle Henry obtain his power?" Asked Ken.

"It started about 22 years ago." Kat replied seriously.

**San Francisco May 2019 Mitchell Residence**

It started off like every day in Henry Junior's live, terrible. Ever since pre-school his sisters would pick on him constantly and would prank him non-stop. Two reasons why they would pick on him was because he had no powers and was adopted into the family. To make matters worse his most of his cousins would pick on him when they would visit, and his aunts had no clue on what was going on. However, his Cousins Wyatt and Chris would help him out because Wyatt felt that no family member should go through what Henry deals with adopted or not and Chris remembered being treated as an outcast in the previous timeline. As a result Henry was very close to his cousins along with his parents who knew of Tam and Kat hurting their son.

Speaking of Tam and Kat they thought it would be fun to have Henry watch his toys slowly melt and catch on fire inside his room. Currently they have burned half of his toys and are now bringing the ten year old close to tears.

"Stop please" Henry pleaded

"Why Cry baby!" Said Tam as Kat froze a toy over the fire Tam started in Herny's room

"Because those are my toys!" Herny pleaded

"You need to grow up and quit going to our mom and dad for everything" Kat said angry while giving Tam a toy.

"But they are my parents to." Henry said crying.

"NO THEY ARE NOT YOU ARE A NOBODY ADOPTED IN A FAMILY OF POWERS YOU DON'T BELONG HERE AND NO ONE LOVES YOU." Kat said angrily.

"Yes it is now watch you toy burn!" Tam said as she started to put the toy in the fire.

"But that was Uncle Andy's Toy" Henry stated. Although not a member of the family and now dead, Andy was considered part of the family and allowed the charmed one to give their children his old toys as a kid.

"He is our Uncle and you don't deserve this toy anyway." Tam said as she put the toy in the fire. Henry ran to grab the toy only to burn his arm.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Henry yelled as Kat and Tam laughed at his pain. Henry than ran out of the room crying while holding his arm.

"Shit I will put out the fire and hide the toys and you try and prevent him from going to mom and dad." Tam told Kat as began to put out the fire. Kat than left Henry's room and head towards the living room however by the time she got there she found her mother converting Henry. Kat panicked and took cover in the hallway. Angrily she began to listen in on her brother and mother.

"Henry, are you ok?" Asked her mother worrying as she was healing Henries arm.

"No I am not, no one loves me." Said Henry crying.

"Henry people in this family love you." Said Paige concerned.

"No they don't, my sisters hate me, my cousins hate me, my aunts and uncles don't care about me and only you, dad, Wyatt, and Chris like me because you have to." Said Henry in a still in a crying matter. After healing his are Paige just look at him in a motherly matter.

"Sweetie, that is not true." Paige replied gently

"YES IT IS, AND THE REASON IS THAT I HAVE NO POWERS AND I AM NOT A TRUE HALLIWELL!" Henry yelled with blood shot eyes and an angry face before running out into the backyard. As Henry left Kat began to feel guilty for what she did. She was his sister and she hurt him, call him names, and said that he is not family. She was suppose to protect him, love him; but instead she treated him like garbage. However Paige was angry at how hurt her son was and why he run of like that, so she did what any '**_reasonable_**' mother would do.

"KAT, TAMORA, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Paige yelled so loud that even a banshee would be running for their life. Kat came out of hiding, while Tam ran into the room in a quick matter.

"I don't know what your issues are with your brother, but it does not excuse you to disrespect him to the point of emotional scaring!" Paige told her daughters in an angry matter.

"But mom he is not our brother!" Tam said looking annoyed, while Kat was looking guilty.

"Excuse me young lady!" Paige said even more ticked.

"What it is the truth!" Tam yelled back angry.

"THAT IS IT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" Paige yelled so loud that Kat flinched in response.

"But mom!" Tam said annoyed.

"NO BUTS NOW WAIT UP IN YOUR ROOM!" Paige yelled back. Tam just went up into her room, while Kat stood their scared and guilty.

"As for you young lady we are going to have a talk." Paige said as she turned to her remaining daughter. Kat began to move to the couch and Paige followed Kat until she was facing her daughter. After getting situated Paige began to yell again.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR BROTHER FEELS RIGHT NOW! DO YOU KNOW THAT HE DOESN'T FEELED LOVED, THAT HE DOES NOT BELONG DUE TO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS POWERS!" Paige yelled at her daughter. However Kat looked to the ground and tried to hide her tears. Unfortunately for Kat this made her mother angrier and Paige continues yelling at Kat in response.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM SPECKING TO YOU KAT!" Paige yelled. However at that point Kat broke down and covered her face with her hands. As a result Paige went from a ticked off parent to a concerned one.

"Kat?" Asked Paige worried.

"I AM SORRY OK, I AM SORRY I HURT MY BROTHER, I AM SORRY I TOOK OUT MY ANGER OUT ON HIM, I AM JUST….." Kat yelled crying before breaking down into a flood of tears. As a result Paige grabbed her daughter and hugged her close.

"It's ok, it's ok." Said Paige while hugging and rubbing circles on her daughters back for a couple of minutes before asking her daughter why she is so angry.

"Now tell me why you are so angry?" Asked Paige concerned.

"Me and Tam are picked on at Magic School and feel that we have to live up to you and Aunt Piper and Phoebe. Since everyone else was doing it Tam and I felt like it was a good way to relieve stress." Kat said crying into her mother's shirt.

"I understand you are upset, however that does not make what you did right so you are grounded!" Paige said while hugging her daughter in a scorned matter.

"I know." Kat said upset and disappointed.

"However, since you were honest you are grounded for only a week." Paige said comforting.

"Thanks mom." Kat said smiling and crying in her mother's embrace.

"Now wash up and get me your sister" Paige said in a comforting matter after letting go of Kat.

"OK" Kat said happily while rushing up stairs. When her daughter left Paige just sighed and frowned. She later called both of her sisters about Henry and how their daughters are bullying him. As a result Mel and all three of Phoebe's daughters were grounded for a month like Tam; however what the sisters did not know was that Mel and PJ were thinking of ways to get back at Henry. Currently, Paige is ordering supper while holding her hands to her head.

"Just what am I going to do?" Paige asked worried and confused.

**Meanwhile Mitchell Residence Backyard**

While his mother was worrying Henry was sitting on a swing looking at the ground upset. He is currently wondering why the elders did not have him be born into the family instead of being adopted and why he needs powers to feel loved. However, a strange light appeared and a strange man stepped out form the light; however Henry so lost in thought did not notice the man or the light. As for the said man he had black hair with goggles on his neck and is wearing a white lab coat and brown pants and old timer shoes. As the man looked to see where he was he found Henry sitting on the swing and smiled.

"Hello there is everything alright?" The man asked Henry. However, Henry choose to ignore the man and continued to look at the ground.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" The man asked Henry in a genital matter.

"I guess?" Henry replied in a depressed matter. He man took a seat on the swing next to Henry and pulled out a bag containing gumballs.

"Gumball?" Asked the man as he offered Henry a gumball.

"My mom says not to talk to strangers or accept candy." Henry said looking down at the ground.

"Smart woman your mother." The man responded while putting the bag back into his coat. Afterwards he started swinging with Henry.

"Except she is not my mother considering that I am adopted." Henry said upset.

"Nonsense, she is your mother adopted or not." Replied the Man.

"Only because she has to be." Henry said angrily.

"Tell me who in your family loves you." The man questioned.

"My mom, dad, and my Cousins Chris and Wyatt, but everyone else hate me or ignore me because I am not '**_talented'_**." Henry said annoyed.

"Did you ever stop to think that everyone that loves you because they have to or because they choose to? After all if your parents didn't love you they would never adopted you and your cousins that love you could have hated you no matter what." The man questioned seriously while stopping the swing.

"Well when you put it that way, it may be possible." Henry said in a depressed matter after stop swinging.

"Not it is definitely possible they love you not because of you lack of talent but because of you. Everyone has a talent you just need to find your own and remember that there are people that love you just the way you are." The man said seriously while getting up and facing Henry at his level.

"Thank you Mister." Henry thanks happily.

"No thank you. You have provided me with an interesting conversation." Replied the mysterious man.

"Henry dinner time." Henry Senior called for his son. Henry turned towards his dad before turning back to the stranger.

"Later Mister." Henry said to the man. However the man disappeared before Henry said goodbye to him. Henry was confused while his dad was wondering who his son was talking to.

"Henry who are you talking to?" Asked his dad worried.

"No one dad." Henry said happily before hugging his dad. However in the distance the mysterious man was watching the Father/son moment taking place while looking serious.

"I think I found one." The mysterious man said before disappearing in a flash of light.

**Author's Note: **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, this story is based off a challenge I made to let you know if you decide to read my other stories and end up getting spoiled. However the chapter has some spoilers involving Henry's powers. Any see you next time**

**Next chapter Preveiw:**

**Who is this strange man, what does he want with Henry, what does he want with the Angels of Destiny? What is this power Henry will recieve? Also who is Grams strange friend?**


	2. Chapter 2

**And Then there were Charmed**

**Chapter 2**

**Secrets & Surpises**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for deleting this chapter, but it decided to stop showing up at midnight. My guess was that a new year bug happened due to the site not being fully compatible with the switch over to the new year. Anyway, Enjoy the story.

**Higher Realm**

Up in the higher Realm consists of three angels known as the angels of Destiny. These angels control everything that happens from time to time to uphold the grand design. As for the members there is a bald old man with a goatee, a large dark skinned woman, and a slim pale skinned woman. After the battle with Neena the Angels decided to take a more laid back approach to how to uphold the design. Unfortunately, that all changed when they received word that the mortal child of the Charmed one Paige Mitchell may harm the grand design due to his treatment from the next generation of charmed ones. As a result they are hosting a meeting to decide his fate.

"We need to discuss on what to do with the mortal child of the charmed one." Said the light skinned angel

"I agree but what should we do with him?" Asked the male angel before a bright light appeared in front of the angels.

"I might have the solution to that problem." The mysterious man appeared in front of the Angels.

"Who are you?" Asked the male angel.

"No one really, just a wondering time traveler." The mysterious man responded while dusting off his coat.

"Well time traveler what is your purpose here?" Asked the dark skinned angel.

"There is a great evil that threatens all of reality as you can see." The man states while showing the angels the shadows of three teenage women and the destruction they bring on a town. The angels where shock at the little effort the women used to destroy the town. However, one of the angels was more interested in how a mortal child can help stop this evil.

"So, how does the mortal child fit in?" Asked the male angel.

"You see Young Master Henry is one of the several thousand people I have chosen to wield a device that grants the user a power that would put a twice-blessed Master Wyatt and the Power of Four to shame." The man stated boldly. The angels became more shocked at the fact that such a device existed. In fact they are starting to wonder if it is possible that such a device yet alone power exists.

"And you want us to help you give a mortal child this power?" Asked the pale skinned female angel worrying.

"Relax Young Henry is not the first 10 year old to have this power and besides in this universe there are two copies of the same device and they are not as powerful as the charmed ones at the moment." Said the Man with the flick of his hand. The angels then talk among each other before turning to the man.

"Tell us more about these devices and this great evil, and maybe we will help you." Asked the Dark skinned angel.

"Very Well." The man said with a serious face. However unknown to the Man and the angels an invisible elder was watching the whole meeting.

**Manor Attic**

"Are you sure you want to do this Paige?" Piper asked while her sister began lighting candles

"For the last time Piper Yes!" Paige responded annoyed.

"How do you know that Grams will help you?" Piper questioned which caused Paige to look up stressed.

"Does it look like I have any choice?" Paige snapped.

"You know she may try to convince you to bound Tam and Kats powers again and erase their memories." Piper responded.

"I know, I know. But I am running out of options here and my son is feeling like no one loves him." Paige said depressed.

"Look Paige I understand, but….." Piper tried to continue talking paige out of summoning Grams but was cut off due to her phone.

"Hello, Piper Halliwell speaking. What! What you mean the truck did not get here. We can't close the governor is coming to night. Look I will run out and get food from the local farmers market. Ok bye!" Piper answered annoyed before hanging up the phone and turning to Paige.

"Sorry about that the driver that delivers the food for the restaurant got arrested for DUI! So I have to run out real quick you think you can handle it?" Piper asked her sister.

"Yes, now go you do not want to upset the governor." Paige said while pushing her sister out of the attic. After piper left Paige opened the book of shadows and began to read the spell.

_"Hear me now, _

_Hear my voice _

_Spirit from the other side, _

_Cross now the great divide."_ Paige chanted as orbs began to form in the shape of Grams.

"I know, I know he is such…." Grams said to no one before being interrupted by Paige.

"Grams?" Paige asked. After letting Grams know of her presence Grams turned to Paige annoyed.

"Paige I love you and everything, but what did I tell you about summoning me. Call first then summon." Grams sad in a scolding matter.

"Sorry about that I have just been stressed lately." Paige said looking stressed.

"What is wrong dear?" Grams asked concerned.

"It is just Henry." Paige responded.

"Your Husband?" Grams asked annoyed.

"No, my Son." Paige responded.

"Oh, so tell me what is wrong?" Penny asked. Although she did not agree to adopt a mortal in the family let alone a boy Penny began to go easy on Henry and so loved him as he was one of her own great grandkids. As Paige told her that Henry does not feel loved by his sisters or cousins due to his lack of powers Penny's heart began to break. In fact it Penny was upset that she was right, because she knew something like this would happen.

"I am sorry to hear that dear." Penny said concerned. However, before Penny could help Paige with her problem, Paige's phone began to go off. When Paige checked to see who it is it was Piper.

"Sorry it is Piper, Hello." Paige said as she answered the phone.

"Wait a man that likes sheep tongue, worms, and ugly Hawaiian shirts calms that he knows Grams. No that does not scream demon at all." Paige said in her usual sarcastic manner. However when she said this Penny's eyes began to light up like a deer caught in head lights.

"Wait Paige, hand me the phone." Penny said concerned. However, Paige looked at Penny questionably.

"Just Trust me." Penny said seriously to Paige. As a result Paige just gave Penny the phone.

"Piper, give the man the phone." Penny told Piper

"Don't complain just do it!" Penny said to Piper annoyed.

"Max is that you?" Penny asked on the phone

**Farmers Supermarket**

"I am so blowing up that driver's ass when this is all over." Piper said to herself annoyed at the truck driver. However she was too busy being angry that she did not notice the man in front of her and accidently knocked him and his items over.

"Oh sorry I was not paying a tension." Piper said helping the man by picking him off the ground.

"It is ok." Replied the man. As for the man he was in his late 50s and was large with a red and yellow Hawaiian shirt.

"Here let me help you." Piper said while she began to pick up the man's items.

"Thanks." The man said as he joined her. However, while picking up some of the items piper began to look a bit disturbed at the man's weird items.

"You got some strange ingredients here." Piper asked in questing tone.

"Yeah as strange as it sounds sheep tongue, and marinated earthworms are very delicious. However in my opinion cheese balls made out of lamp milk dipped in olive oil makes the best snack. I only wish they were easier to find." The man replied happily before looking disappointed during his last sentence.** (A/N: Shanklish a Levantine food, and is served with goat or lamb milk. However I tried the combo listed above and it was surprisingly good. Unfortunately, they are hard to find in the US.) **

"Ok then." Piper said in a 'What the heck' tone. However after a couple of minutes Piper decided to break the awkward silence by introducing herself.

"Oh sorry I did not introduce myself I am Piper." Piper said while holding her hand out. However the man looked at Piper surprised.

"Wait Piper as in Piper Halliwell?" the man asked still surprised.

"Yes, why?" Piper said worried.

"I knew your grandmother Penny Halliwell in fact I was planning to visit her. How is she doing by the way?" The man stated to piper. However Piper pulled out her phone and began to call Paige.

"Ah, hang on one sec." She said to the man before walking away.

"Paige I just meet a man at the market wearing the ugliest Hawaiian shirt I have ever seen with Sheep tongue, and worms. On top of all that he clams to know Grams." Piper told Paige. However after telling Paige, Grams decided to get on the line and told Piper to give the man the phone.

"Grams he could be a demon." Piper said to Grams. However Piper gave in and walked back to the man.

"Excuse me, but Grams would like to talk to you." Piper said handing the phone over.

"Hello!" the Man asked.

"Max is that you?" Penny asked from the other line.

"Yes, it is. How are things going Penny?" Max asked happily

"Oh fine or as fine as being dead can be." She said like it didn't matter, which caused Max to laugh.

"You sure don't change even when dead." Max said chuckling.

"Thanks, and from what I hear from Paige you are still trying out your strange pregnant like cravings." Penny responded **civilly.**

"Trying? More like enjoying and who is Paige?" Max stated both happy and confused.

"Oh she is my granddaughter the only one I did not get the chance to tell you about." For the next five minute Penny and Max began catching up on the phone about themselves and their family until Max told Penny about the road trip with his grand kids. However both Piper and Paige were just shell shocked at what was going on while think of the phrase _'Grams. Being Civil. WITH A MAN!_'

"So you plan to have a road trip with your grand kids." Penny said happy for her old friend.

"Yep, plan to spend all summer with them." Max responded. After he said this Penny looked at Paige before looking back at the phone with a plan to deal with Paige's problem.

"Max I hate to intrude, but do you remember that favor you own me?" Penny asked.

**Mitchell Residence**

"WHAT!" All three of the Mitchell children yelled.

"So wait, I have to spend my summer with a group of strangers and him?" Tam said angrily while pointing at Henry. As a result Henry just pouted, while her father crossed his arms and looked annoyed.

"Tam, be nice." Henry Sr. said seriously.

"But dad how can you let Mom and Great grandma allow this we don't know what this Max guy wants?" Tam whined. Paige however took the scolding over form her husband.

"No buts young lady you are in enough trouble as is and besides your great grandma talked it over with both of us." Stated Paige.

"But I was supposed to go with Cousin Wyatt and Chris on a supernatural adventure this summer." Henry complained.

"I am sorry Henry, but I am sure that…" Paige said while bending down to Henry before being interrupted by her daughter.

"Of course you are sorry for him." Tam rudely said while looking angry at her mother.

"TAMORA!" Paige Yelled back but Tam started crying and yelling.

"NO YOU ARE ALWAYS SORRY FOR HIM BECAUSE HE IS THE ONLY ONE WITH OUT POWERS AND NEEDS MOST OF THE LOVE BESIDES YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" Tam yelled with bloodshot eyes before running off.

"TAROMA GET BACK HERE!" Her parents yelled running after her. Leaving both Kat and Henry alone.

"I am sorry about your plans Henry." Kat said sincerely.

"Whatever." Henry said annoyed and not caring before leaving Kat alone and sad.

**Higher Realm**

After seeing Henry leave the room the Angels looked at the mysterious man seriously.

"It is done." Replied the Dark Skinned Angel

"Good now, all we can do is wait." Replied the Man unaware of the hidden elder that was quietly orbbing back to the elders.

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**The strange man and the Angels plan is set into motion, but what is this device the man the angels want Henry to obtain? Why do they need to send Henry and his sisters on a camping trip to obtain the device? And what is this device and what can it do that allows the user a chance to be able to take on the charmed ones? Also, why is an elder spying on the Angels of Destiny?**

**Author's Note:**

**Just wanted to give everyone the heads up that I plan to update once a week or twice a week on Thursdays depending on how busy I am. However, I got most of the lines typed up, but need to add some descriptions to the lines. Also, I plan to create serval stories were certain Halliwell members find out about Henry's powers, while using some episodes of the crossover that is being hinted at in this story. As a result I have decided to use a edited scene from one of my stories to give you a hint where one of them will take place. The winner gets barging rights and I may post the next chapter up on Tuesday instead. If no one gets it do not worry as more of the scene will be added later on. However, I ask that people PM me the answer if they know it to avoid spoiling everyone that has not figured out this story yet.**

**Here is the Scene.**

**"I was attacked by a giant lake monster." said a boy covered in bits of seaweed.**

**"WRIGHT!" Kat said annoyed and skeptical while rolling her eyes.**

**"No, Seriously I was." the boy say worrying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**Due to issues with fanfic on New Year's and the Fact that a form requires me to have three Chapters up. I plan to update on Tuesday, unless I feel I am updating too fast.

**And Then there were Charmed**

**Chapter 3**

**Annoyance and Power**

**Halliwell Manor**

Everyone was at the Halliwell manor for a family lunch before most of the Charmed children headed off for their summer vacations. Currently everyone was finished with lunch and Henry was walking around the manor to past the time before being picked up with his sisters on the 'worst' summer vacation ever. Unfortunately, he ran into his Cousins Mel and PJ both of which are looking for revenge for getting them grounded.

"HAY Dork, glad you will finally be away from us?" Mel asked Henry while evilly smiling with PJ.

"Knock it off Mel and PJ! I just want to be left alone." Henry said annoyed

"Aw, the Black Sheep going to cry?" PJ asked mockingly.

"Better to be a Black Sheep than a spoiled princess." Henry Responded back. As a result Mel shoved Henry to the ground while both Mel and PJ looked at him angrily. It is known that both piper and phoebe spoil their daughters to the point that they are treated like princesses due to the fact that both Mel and PJ were destined to be born. Although Piper loves both Wyatt and Chris equally she has loved her daughter a little bit more to the point where she would let Mel get away with some things. However, that all changed when she learned that Mel has been hurting Henry, so now Piper is now treating all her kids equally. After grounding Mel, Piper decided to make Henry several treats to make up for the fact how blinded she has been. Unfortunately, his Aunt Phoebe does not believe that her kids are Hurting Henry and is constantly telling Henry that he is a liar. In fact it was Coop who grounded their kids, because Phoebe believes that they are all 'angels' except for Penny who likes messing with people. As a result Phoebe and Coop are going though marriage problems due to different opinions on their kids.

"What did you say?" Asked Mel angrily has she balled up her fists.

"Oh now you are going to get it." PJ said while joining Mel. However before they tried to hurt him, Kat appeared from the hallway and guarded Henry from Mel and PJ.

"Leave him alone." She said looking defensive.

"Why do you care Kat after all he is not really your…." PJ asked confused. However, Kat interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kat said even more defensive. Annoyed with Kat's change of heart both older girls tried to punch her along with Henry. Thankfully before they could do any damage they were grabbed from behind.

"I would listen to her." Said Chris who was holding on to PJ.

"I agree with Chris. Unless you want to be grounded all summer you two will leave him alone." Wyatt said while holding his sister.

"Fine!" Both Mel and PJ said before being let go. PJ left while Mel stayed and pointed her hand at Henry.

"When you come back from your trip you are so dead." Mel threatens before leaving. However, Henry shrugged off the threat before getting up and facing Chris and Wyatt.

"Thanks guys." Henry said while happily remembering what the stranger said to him about his family choosing to love him.

"Don't thank us thank your sister." Wyatt said. As a result Henry turned to his sister with a neutral look.

"Thanks I guess." Henry said before leaving. However, this left Kat sad and wondering if Henry will ever love her. Thankfully Wyatt and Chris saw this and bent down to place a hand on her shoulders. After seeing how hurt Henry was when she destroyed Henry's toys with her sister, Kat began to felt sorry for Henry and began to try to be nicer to him. However, this did not go unnoticed she would fight with her sister about her change of heart; while Chris, Wyatt, and her parents would support her in her attempts to make it up to Henry.

"Don't worry he will come around." Chris said which caused Kat to lighten up.

"Thanks guys I see why Henry looks up to both of you." Kat said while hugging both of her cousins.

"Don't sweat it besides enjoy your vacation." Wyatt said while hugging his cousin along with his brother.

**Outside Halliwell Manor**

Currently the Mitchell children were bringing out their bags that they plan to bring during the summer. However, while waiting for their ride the Mitchell Children were listening to their mother giving out some ground rules. Some of which include no powers and to not call her name unless it is an emergency. Also, they must listen to Max who is in charge of the camping trip.

"Now I want you three to be on your best behavior." Paige said while waging her finger.

"Sure thing mom!" Kat said happily because of all the possible ways she can make things better between her and her brother during the summer.

"Do we have to go?" Both Tam and Henry whined.

"Yes, you three need to learn to bond as a family and trust me something tells me that you three will enjoy this summer." Paige said to her children in a motherly matter as an RV pulled up in the drive way.

"Fine!" Both said pouting, before looking at each other angrily.

"Will you quick copying me." Both said at the same time in a tone sounds like a fight will begin. However, they saw their mother give them a scolding look that made them want to load up and pack their stuff in the RV. After seeing Henry upset Kat started to feel depressed due to thinking that Henry will not give her the chance to make things up. Thankfully Kats sad face got her mother's attention.

"Is everything all right Kat?" Paige asked her daughter worried.

"No, Henry hates me." Kat said while looking at the ground.

"No he doesn't sweetie just give him time and he will cool off. Besides he can't say mad at you all summer." Paige said to her daughter in a comforting manner.

"Thanks mom." Kat said looking up to her mother with hope. Afterwards Kat quickly loaded up the RV with her stuff before meeting the man that will be taking them on a cross road trip all summer. The man still wearing the Hawaiian shirt talked to the kids in a happy matter.

"Hi there, I am Max we will pick up my grand children Gwen and Ben before heading to Yosemite Park. And don't worry you will enjoy this summer." He said to the Mitchell children before taking the wheel and started driving towards Gwen's School. Currently the Mitchell Children where sitting a table mopping except for Kat who was watching the View. However, Henry was thinking back to what Max said before struggling it off.

'I doubt it. What in the **_world_** will cause this to be the best summer?' Henry Thought

**Meanwhile near the Asteroid belt between Jupiter and Mars**

A large Space ship is attacking slimmer bluish-green space ship. The larger ship blasts the smaller ship, while the smaller ship returns fire. Inside the large ship a robot reads the damage report on the ship.

"Hull damage 20%, weapons systems still operational" The robot said while reading off the damage report before facing his master. As for the robot's master he appears as a humanoid squid with black armor covering his hands, legs, and body. The humanoid squid response to the robot with his hands shaking in anger that he has come too far to be denied.

"The Omni-trixes shall soon be mine and there is not a being in the galaxy dares stand in my way." The human squid exclaims.

**Back on Earth at Bellwood Elementary **

Two kids are hanging by their underwear on a tree branch. One kid is large with black hair and glasses, while the other kid is short with cameo pants, and a striped black and white shirt. The kid also has green eyes and brown hair. As the kids continue to hang the RV pulls up with Max at the wheel.

"Come on Ben we are burning daylight, I want to make it to the campsite by nightfall." Max Said excitedly to the smaller boy.

"Ah, Grandpa a little help here!" Ben said to his grandfather while hanging.

**Inside the RV**

Both Ben and Max entered the RV with Max nearing the driver seat and Ben stopping near the RV table.

"I have been so looking forward to this!" The boy said excitedly before seeing the Mitchell children and a red head girl in a blue shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked the red head girl annoyed

"What is she doing here and who are they?" Ben asked his grandpa annoyed while pointing at the people sitting at the RV table.

"Take it easy dweeb this was not my idea somebody convinced my mom that going camping for the summer would be the best experience for me." Said the red head girl annoyed.

"Same here except it was my great grandma convincing both my parents to spend summer with some family friends I just found out about and my sister along with a worthless no body." Said Tam while angrily looking at Henry who was just relaxing with his hands behind his head. However, this got Ben's attention who looking at Tam in a loving matter.

"TAMORA!" Kat yelled at her sister upset, however Tam choose to ignore Kat.

"Glad to feel loved sis." Henry said annoyed.

"Now you two knock it off." Max said to Tam and Henry in a scolding manner. Before turning back to Ben.

"Ben, I thought it would be fun if your cousin Gwen would come along with us this summer and I also own these three's great grandma a favor." Max said to Ben while meeting him at his level.

"You know what it is alright." Ben said still love shocked from seeing Tamora. After learning that Ben was ok with the arrangement Max got up and drove to the camp site.

**Yosemite Park Campsite**

After a couple of hours the Tennyson's and Mitchells reached the campsite without somehow killing each other. Currently they are being severed dinner which is moving around.

"What in the world is that?" Henry asked disgusted

"Marinated meal worms. Hard to find them fresh in the states. You know they're considered a delicacy in some countries." Max said while eating a worm.

"And totally gross in others." Gwen stayed also disgusted.

"I think I am going to be sick." Kat and Tam said before covering their mouths.

"I've also got some smoked sheep tongue in the fridge." Max said happily.

_'Just when I thought this summer could not get worse._' Henry thought annoyed.

"Couldn't we just have a burger or something?" Ben asked who is starting to question his grandpa's sanity.

"Nonsense, this summer is going to be an adventure for your taste buds. I'll grab the tongue." Max said before heading back inside. When he left both Ben and Gwen were talking to each other to see what food they have in their book bags, while Tam and Kat did the same.

"I got two bags of chips and a cereal bar. What do you have Kat?" Tam asked.

"Three pop tarts and a milky way. What do you have Henry?" Kat replied before asking Henry. Tam began to give her sister a questing look before Henry looked at Kat angry.

"Why do you care?" Henry asked annoyed, which caused Kat to look depressed.

**Up in Elder land**

About five years ago the Angels of Destiny wanted to thank the charmed ones by having them choose who should replace the elders after most were killed in a huge battle. As a result the charmed ones choose several friends, family, and former charges to become elders. Because of the charmed ones choices the Angels of Destiny did a background check on the chosen candidates while giving them a series of tests. Some of the Chosen that were made elders includes Kyle (who was killed by Neena when he was an elder the first time), Paige's former charge Mikelle (The Jung and the Restless), Andy, Prue, Paige's father Sam, and surprisingly Patty Halliwell who is the head of the elders. Because of most of the Elders were friends and family the Charmed Ones could relax more easily; however the Elders would still punish them for their own good if things got out of hand. Also, to make sure that the Angels would not create another Neena by mistake the Elders would take turns to Spy on the Angels. Currently it was Sam's turn to spy on the Angels.

"Do you think he has been discovered?" Prue asked worried, because Sam was suppose to be back by now. However, before anyone could answer Sam ran into the meeting room exhausted.

"Sam what is it?" Asked Kyle.

"I have gotten back from listening to the Angels of Destiny talk to some strange man." Said Sam who was now out of breath.

"What is it that you heard?" Said Mikelle with a neutral expression on her face.

"THEY PLAN TO GIVE A MORTAL A DEVICE THAT CAN TAKE DOWN THE CHARMED ONES!" Sam yelled before sitting down. After his outburst several of the Elders looked shocked, while the rest looked skeptical.

"What are you talking about? That is impossible." Said Andy who was one of the Elders that were skeptical. However, Sam got up and faced the rest of the Elders.

"I think it is best I show you." Said Sam before he casted a spell to show some of the images of the Device being used that the strange man showed the Angels of destiny. As a result the Elders were shell shocked at what they were seeing before understanding how such a device could take down the Charmed Ones.

"SUMMON THE CHARMED ONES, THEIR SPOUSES, AND MY GRAND KIDS WYATT, AND CHRIS, ALONG WITH BIANCA!" Yelled Patty.

**Meanwhile up in space near earth**

The large ship and slimmer bluish-green space ship were still battling it out, however the large ship blow out the back end of the slimmer ship.

"Their propulsion systems have been destroyed." The robot in the large ship said while looking at a ship computer.

"Prepare to board I want the Omni-trixes now." The humanoid squid said while sitting the command chair. However after he finished speaking the small ship fired a laser into the ship deck, which severally injured the squid humanoid while damaging the deck. In response the large ship fired a large laser beam that destroyed the rest of the small ship except the front side. Knowing that they were going to be boarded the passenger(s) ejected two space pods towards the planet surface below. As the pods hit earth's atmosphere they began to head towards Yosemite Park.

**Back at the campsite**

The current campsite was looking depressing. Both Henry and Ben were playing a video game, while Gwen was typing on her computer. As for the twins Tam was reading a spell book she smuggled out, while Kat was lost in thought thinking how to repay Henry. Max seeing the site decided to grab a bag of marshmallows.

"Who wants to roast marshmallows?" Asked Max. However everyone was not answering.

"OooKay. How about we tell scary stories?" Max asked to see if anyone was interested.

"Scarier than spending a whole summer with your freak of a cousin?" Ben asked while looking up from his game.

"Or spending your summer with your evil jerky sisters." Henry said while joining Ben. As a result Tam looked up from her book ticked, while Kat looked down at the ground sad.

"I like to grandpa, but I'm doing a web search on a cure for extreme ugliness. Nothing yet Ben, but let's not give up hope." Gwen said while typing on her computer.

"Sounds like you're not the only ugly duckling Henry." Tam responded.

"Oh come on you guys. We're all in this together. You can sit around and mope all summer or we can have some fun." Max said with some enthusiasm.

"I vote for moping." Gwen responded while looking at her computer.

"Seconded!" Tam replied while reading her book.

"I am going for a walk, smell you around Gwen." Ben said before getting up and walking on a trail.

"You know that does not sound like a bad idea." Henry said and walked on the trail next to the one Ben took.

_'I am never going to get Henry to like me at this rate.'_ Kat though while she saw Henry walked into the forest.

**Meanwhile on a park Trail.**

"Join you sisters a camping trip with an old family friend and their grandkids Henry, it will be a fun way to bond with you sisters as a family." Henry said while mimicking is Mother in an annoyed tone before throwing his hands up in the air.

"What family, besides I am adopted with no powers in a family with powers. I will never be a part of the family, not by blood and not by my lack of powers." Henry said angrily before noticing a two shooting stars.

"Wow, two shooting stars" Henry said before closing his eyes.

_'I WISH THAT I COULD HAVE POWERS FOR ONCE!'_ Henry wished before opening his eyes. However, when he opened them he saw that the shooting star was heading towards him. Henry began to run before the meteor crashed into the ground which sent Henry at the edge of the crater.

"If almost getting killed by an asteroid is what it takes to get powers than I am starting to second guess my wish." Henry said while rubbing his head. Unfortunately, the ground Henry was sitting on collapsed which caused Henry to fall in the pit. When Henry got up he saw the meteor that almost killed him.

"Wait a minute that is no asteroid that is a….space pod?" Henry questioned before the space pod opened revealing what appears to be a watch. The watch was Black and with four white lines touching the face plate and a green button on the side of the watch. On the face plate that was now glowing green as an hourglass symbol.

"Ok, why is a space pod carrying a watch?" Henry asked confused before reaching the watch with his right hand. However as Henry was reaching for the watch it decided to jump on Henrys right wrist.

"Get off get off!" Henry yelled panicking while pulling on the watch for a few moments, before climbing out of the pit.

"Someone help!" Henry yelled while running away.

**Back at the Campsite**

"Ben and Henry have been gone a long time I wonder if they are ok?" Max asked worried.

"Unless, they ended up bear food." Gwen said, which caused Max to look at her questionably.

"What a girl can dream can't she?" Gwen said to her grandpa, which caused Tam to laugh.

"Something tells me we are going to get along this summer." Tam told Gwen smiling.

"I am going to check on them." Kat said while getting up and heading on the same trail Henry took. Tam however watched her sister annoyed.

"I can't believe she is being nice to that **_powerless_** nobody." Tam said in a quiet angry matter.

**Meanwhile near one of the Crash sites**

"Great it won't come off" Henry said still tugging at the watch before giving up. After giving up Henry decided to press a button to see if the watch would come off, however the face plate of the watch popped up and showed the contour of a plant humanoid instead.

"Ok then?" Henry said surprised before pressing the face plate down. As a result a lot of vines began to consume Henry from the watch before turning him into the plant humanoid. The plant humanoid had a body that was made out of green vines with a black face, green eyes, a flat nose and red and yellow vines at the top of his head representing hair. Also the hourglass symbol on appeared on his chest. After turning into this creature Henry began to freak-out.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Henry yelled in horror at his transformation.

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Henry has now obtained the device that is now known as the Omni-trix, but is now turned into a humanoid plant. By why did he turn into this plant and can he turn back? How will others especially is family react to his appearance? Is this the device the man and the angels want Henry to obtain and the Elders fear? What else can it do and can it come off? And how will the Charmed Ones react to hearing about a device that can take them out.**

**Author's Note:**

**Just wanted to give everyone the heads up that after I add the fourth chapter, I plan there to be three chapters left to this story before it is complete. Afterward I plan to work on the sequels with certain Halliwell members finding out about Henry's powers. Like I said I will be using some episodes of the show (that is most likely known at this point in this story) this story is crossing over. Also, like last chapter I have used an edited scene from one of my stories to give you a hint where one of them will take place. However the scene is updated. However, I decided to give you guys another scene of a planned sequel down below the first preview.**

**Scene Preview for first Sequel.**

"Great now they are so going to come. What am I going to tell Henry? I don't want to lose him and most importantly I don't want him to lose his power." Kat said to herself stressed.

"KAT!" Ben called while running up to Kat.

"What is it idiot." Kat asked angry.

"I was attacked by a giant lake monster." said Ben who was covered in bits of seaweed.

"WRIGHT!" Kat said annoyed and skeptical while rolling her eyes.

"No, Seriously I was." Ben said worrying.

**Scene Preview for Second Sequel.**

"DO NOT TOUCH IT!"

"DO NOT PHOTOGRAPH IT!"

"DO NOT USE ELECTRICAL EQUIPMENT NEAR IT!"

"THIS IS IT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:****Just want to give you the heads up. I currently have the entire dialog written for this story, so all that is left is some action parts. However, I am heading back to school so and plan to get a job so updates will be slow. Lastly I plan to re-write some parts of the story and put this under the charmed and Ben 10 crossover categories next Sunday, since it is now a dead giveaway. So, it would be best to check on the follow this story box in case you forget that I moved this over to the crossover section. **

**And Then there were Charmed**

**Chapter 4**

**Swamp fire**

**Up in Elder land**

After a busy day a work and preparing for vacations the charmed ones, their spouses, Wyatt, Chris, and Chris's Destined one Bianca were summoned for some 'big' emergency by the elders. Thought the elders were mostly their love ones now, they would still annoy the summoned party from time to time with these emergency meetings. However, two members of the party which were Wyatt and Chris were more focused on a strange **swamp**y and **fiery** feeling they were getting from Henry. Several years ago Wyatt and Chris asked the elders to have Henry to become their charge to protect him because they love him and the fact that Henry was Mortal. However, they have never felt this feeling from Henry since he became their charge.

_"Are you feeling that bro?" _Wyatt whispered to Chris

_"Yah, it is coming from Henry."_ Chris whispered back

_"It is probably nothing; beside we have to worry about what the elders have to say."_ Wyatt whispered. After Whispering to Chris the summoned party arrived in the meeting room while facing the Elders.

"I apologize for the lateness, but I don't think this can wait until morning." Patty Said Serious

"What is it that so important Mom?" Piper asked annoyed. Patty was going to respond to her daughters rudeness before Prue spoke before her.

"Piper you need to take this seriously. We have just learned that the Angels of Destiny are working with a strange man to give a mortal a device that can destroy the Charmed Ones." Prue said very serious. As a result the Summoned Party was Shocked and worried. The Angels giving a mortal a weapon more powerful than the Charmed Ones. Now that is plan Crazy.

"You are joking." Phoebe said still shocked.

"When have I ever joked about something like this Phoebe?" Pure said annoyed.

"What can this device do?" Bianca said interested.

"I think it is best we show you." Sam said by casting a spell to show the Charmed ones what he alread showed the rest of the elders. As a result 10 different images appeared which showed the following:

_A black glob with green lines merging with a clock tower clock before taking off with the clock by having the clock act like a helicopter._

_A blue moth like Darth Vader drinking molten metal before freezing several cops with his breath._

_A large walking dinosaur yelling at a large group of people to scare them away._

_A humanoid tiger ripping off the head of a tank before throwing it into a pond._

_A Four armed red creature holding a snake humanoid hands with two hands before using his other two hands to pick up two cars on the opposite side to squish the snake creature between the cars. _

_A strange looking bear with shoulder pads rolling up in a yellow ball before hitting a werewolf._

_A walking lizard with wheels for feet moving a fast speeds to take down a humanoid rhino._

_A 70 foot white giant with a fin on his head constantly pounding what looks like a human man in black to death._

_A being made out molten red rocks with his head on fire melting several vehicles by spraying fire out of his hands._

_A large orange dog with no eyes, battling what appears to be a man in a dark purple suit._

After showing them the images the Charmed Ones and their non-Elder love ones were confused and worried.

"What were those things?" Leo asked Confused

"Those things are what we believe are demon forms that the device allows the user to turn into." Kyle said calmly. Which shocked the summoned party even more.

"Wait this device allows people to turn into those demons?" Paige asked surprised.

"Unfortunately, but we believe that there could be more of these strange demon forms that the device will allow the mortal to turn into." Andy said dead serious.

"Wait there is more?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes" All the Elders said at the same time.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe said who is now beyond shocked along with the rest of her summoned family.

"Do you have any idea who this mortal is?" Coop asked worried for his family's safety.

"Unfortunately no I was not in a good position to hear and see, but I was lucky enough to get what I can." Sam said disappointed.

"Despite that, be on the lookout for this symbol that has appeared on the creatures you have seen there could be a connection." Andy said while an image of an hour glass symbol appeared that was somewhere on the creatures previously shown.

"Also, if you have any information involving these creatures please contact us. Because this mortal man may already have the device and is causing who knows what kind of evil." Patty said worried.

**Meanwhile back with said mortal**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I AM A UGLY PLANT DEMON, I AM A UGLY PLANT DEMON! AAAAAAHHHH!" Henry Yelled while running around in circles before stopping and thinking.

"Wait I am a plant demon, but yet I do not feel the need to hurt people and for some reason I feel ok." Henry said smiling before noticing a strange smell coming from him.

"Oh man I smell." Henry said covering his nose or lack of nose in one hand, while waving his other hand. However, a thought came into Henry's head.

"Wait, if I am a Demon than that means?" Henry asked before creating a fire ball in one hand.

"Oh yeah!" Henry said excitingly. While he started to blast several trees with fire balls. After getting tried off blasting trees he began to look towards the air.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" Henry yelled into the air with in hands as a result of his new found power. However, after shouting he began to notice that several trees are now on fire.

"UH OH!" Henry said worried.

**Back at the Camp site**

"What is that?" Gwen asked as she, Tam, and Max looked at the two smoke stacks.

"Looks like a couple of forest fires, it's probably some darn foolish campers messing around with something they shouldn't. Probably should let the ranger station know." Max said annoyed before realizing who was still out there.

"Ben, Henry, and Kat." Max said worried before opening a container and handed fire extinguishers to Kat and Gwen before grabbing one himself. Afterwards all three of them headed in different directions to find Ben, Henry, and Kat.

**Back with Henry**

"Oh man. Think Henry how can you put out this fire?" Henry said freaking out before turning to coughing coming from the bushes.

"HENRY, HENRY WERE ARE….." Kat called before seeing the fire and Henry who is still a 'Plant demon.'

"DEMON!" Kat yelled freaking out.

"Wait I can explain" Henry tried to explain.

"Stand back Demon or I will…." Kat said preparing her arms to freeze the 'demon'.

"No wait I am…." Henry still tried to explain before accidently throwing seeds under Kat. As a result the vines began to immobilize Kat.

"Oops." Henry said before hearing yelling.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Tam yelled before blowing off Henry's left arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Henry yelled in shock

"YOU BLOW MY ARM OFF, WHY DID YOU BLOW MY ARM OFF?" Henry began yelling while Tam looked at him with her arms raised.

"I AM GOING TO DO MORE IF YOU DO NOT BACK AWAY FROM…" However before she could finish Kat, Henry and her were surprised that Henry's arm began to grow back.

"MY ARM IT GREW BACK!" Henry yelled while kissing his arm.

'IS HE SERIOUSLY A DEMON?' Kat thought confused before an idea came to her head.

'WAIT IF A DEMON IS HERE THAN THAT MEANS!' Kat thought while scared and crying.

"LISTEN UNLESS YOU WANT TO SEE IF YOUR HEAD WILL GROW BACK YOU WILL….." Tam tried to threaten before a small fire ball set her foot on fire. As a result she picked up the extinguisher to put her foot out while Henry was laughing.

"I tried to warn you!" Tam said getting ready to blow off Henrys head before her sister started yelling.

"WHERE IS HENRY, WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" Kat yelled angry while crying.

"OH, NOW I AM YOUR BROTHER!" The plant 'demon' said annoyed. As a result both twins looked at the 'demon' surprised.

"Wait Henry is that you?" Kat asked still surprised.

"No, I am **Swamp**thing. OF COURSE I AM HENRY WHO ELSE WOULD I BE?" Henry yelled annoyed and angry.

"NO WAY, HE FINALLY GOT POWERS!" Kat yelled surprised while Tam was just speechless.

"WHAT, HOW, WHERE, HOW ARE YOU THAT THING?" Tam asked confused.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN WE NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS AND PUT OUT THIS **FIRE**!" Henry said while getting Kat out of the vines he made. Afterwards all three ran until they found Gwen near a being made out molten red rocks with his head on fire.

"DEMON!" Kat and Tam said while tam sent the fire creature into a tree with her hands.

"NO WAIT!" The creature said surprised and worried before Gwen spoke.

"STOP THAT'S BEN!" Gwen yelled while confused as to how Tam sent Ben Flying.

"BEN?" Kat and Tam asked surprised.

"Let me guess you found a watch Ben?" Henry asked Ben

"Henry?" Ben asked.

"Yep" Henry replied with a neutral look.

"Gwen is everything…..what in blazes?" Max said when he saw both Ben and Henry.

"Hay grandpa guess who these two are?" Gwen said while pointing to both Ben and Henry.

"It's me grandpa." Ben said Waving.

"And Henry." Henry said while pointing at himself.

"Henry, Ben what happened to you two?" Max asked.

"Well when I was walking this meteor….." Ben tried to explain before Kat interrupted.

"I hate to interrupt but there is a large forest fire here." Kat said worried.

"What do we do?" Ben asked.

"Back fire, start a new fire and let it burn into the old fires, they should snuff each other out. Think you two can handle it." Max said to both Henry and Ben.

"Shooting flames I can definitely do." Both Henry and Ben said with confidence before running out and setting some more trees on fire. About five minutes later the ranger pulled up to see confusingly that some trees are burnt.

**Meanwhile on the strange Humanoid Squid's Spaceship**

After battling the Slimmer spaceship the squid humanoid was placed inside a tube filled with yellow liquid with a breathing mask on his face to heal from his injuries. Currently the humanoid had half of his limbs missing, while the other limbs were damaged.

"What do you mean they are not there? This battle nearly cost me my life and you say that they are no longer on the transport." The squid humanoid said to a robot.

"Sensors indicate that they were sent to the planet below" The robot said to his master. As a result the injured squid humanoid look towards a larger robot to give it orders.

"GO and bring them to me." The squid humanoid said to the larger robot. The robot saluted his master before leaving for earth.

**Back at the Camp site**

After putting out the fires everyone decided to head back to figure out what was going on. Tam and Mel decided to reveal that they are witch-lighters, while explaining what they and their family are. Afterward Ben and Henry began to tell how they turned into two strange creatures from two watches that fell from the sky.

"And you say that these watches clamps on to your wrists." Max asked after Ben and Henry finished their stories before throwing them marshmallows.

"Hay it was not my fault!" Ben said before eating his marshmallow.

"And I only wished for powers not this!" Henry said worried before eating his marshmallow.

"I believe you two." Max said seriously.

"Think they are going to stay demons forever?" Kat asked concerned

"They are not demons, they are aliens." Max responded, which caused everyone to give Henry questioning looks.

"I mean look at them. What else could they be?" Max said worried.

"I don't want to be fire guy forever." Ben said worried.

"You're telling me it is bad enough that I am not accepted at my family at home, now I may have to avoiding being vanquished for looking like a Demon." Henry said looking angry.

"Will figure something out Henry." Kat said concerned. However, Henry stood up and started yelling at Kat.

"WHY DO YOU CARE, IF I RECALL YOU DID NOT LOVE ME AS A BROTHER FOR NOT HAVING POWERS AND NOW THAT DO YOU SUDDENLY CARE ABOUT ME?" Henry yelled while Kat started crying.

"HENRY IT IS NOT-" Kat tried to explain. However Henry continued to interrupt her.

"OF COURSE IT IS LIKE THAT! WHY DO YOU CARE! DO YOU LOVE ME NOW THAT I HAVE POWERS, OR DO YOU PITY ME FOR LOOKING LIKE A MONSTER!" Henry yelled back. As result Kat began to cry with Tam hanging her with Tam and Gwen looking at Henry angrily.

"You need to calm down you are upsetting her!" Gwen yelled at Henry.

"WHY SHE NEVER STOPPED WHEN I CRIED WHEN SHE HURT ME, SO WHY SHOULD I?" Henry yelled at Gwen.

"That is enough Henry I understand you are upset, but yelling is not going to solve everything. We will figure out how to turn both you and Ben back to normal." Max said in a scolding matter before both hourglass symbols on Ben and Henry began to beep and flash red. After flashing ten times a large red flash appeared and Ben and Henry were back to normal.

"We are normal again." Ben and Henry Said happily.

"Good now I can kick your ass for hurting Kat!" Tam said while looking ready to punch Henry. However, Gwen put her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I think we should wait until things calm down." Gwen said to Tam while pointing at Kat. As a result Tam decided to sit back down angry.

"I still can't get this thing off." Ben said while tugging on the watch.

"Same here." Henry said while also tugging on his watch.

"Better not fool with them until we know what we are dealing with." Max said before turning on a flash light.

"I am going to check out that crash site you guys stay here until I get back." Max said heading off.

**Mean while at one of the crash sites**

The large robot that was with the large squid alien crashed landed near one of the crash sites a pod that contained Henry's Omni-trix without a scratch. The robot had large half elliptical arms with lasers and two small UFO drones on its shoulders, and three crab like legs. When the robot scanned the pod it found it was empty, so it decided to destroy the pod with its lasers. Realizing one of the Omni-trixes are missing the robot launched the two drones on its shoulder before heading to the next crash site.

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Both Henry and Ben are now back to normal, however tensions between Henry and his sisters continue to rise. What other forms do these Omni-trixes have? If they have other forms what are they and what do they do? Will Ben and Henry be able to take down the Robots that are after the Omni-trixes?**

**Author's Note: I am deciding to revival the list of stories and who learns about Henry's powers in what stories at the end of this story instead of doing previews.**

**Reviews: Lately I have not receive much reviews to know if this story is good or not. Although it is up to you to review, all I ask is just one or two minutes of your time to leave me a simple feedback. In fact I am ok with reviews such as "good job", "Some grammar error's, but good" or "please update" because they at least give me something to go off of. Also, you do not have to be a member to review my stories.**

**Special thanks to: **winta, roganjalex, kingdomheartsz3, and Manoirmalfoys, for reviewing, or favoriting this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**And Then there were Charmed**

**Chapter 5**

**Goop**

**Behind the RV at the campsite**

After Max left the campsite Ben and Henry went behind the RV to mess with their watches to see how they worked. Unfortunately, they were having no luck what so ever.

"Any luck Henry?" Ben asked while not looking up from the watch.

"Nope" Henry replied while turning his watch's face plate.

"I wonder what this does." Ben said while also turning his watch's face plate.

"GOT YA!" Both Tam and Gwen yelled while appearing from the side of the RV. Afterwards both girls started laughing while Kat came over to see what was going on.

_'Great it is like I now have three annoying sisters instead of two.' _Henry thought annoyed.

"Didn't Max said to not mess with those watches?" Tam asked while pointing at the watches.

"Yes, but we are trying to figure out what these things can do." Henry said to his sister annoyed.

"Are you guys not curious as to what they can do?" Ben asked with a questioning look.

"Not if it puts everyone in danger." Kat said worried.

"Not in the least" Gwen said with a neutral expression.

"Well I am." Tam said with excitement. As a result everyone gave her questioning looks, while Kat was wondering if she is her twin sister.

"What?" Tam asked in response to everyone looking at her.

**Mean while at one of the destroyed crash sites**

Max was looking around the crash site that had Henry's Omni-trix before bending down and picking up a piece of the space pod holding the watch.

"I do not like this one bit." Max said while looking seriously and concerned at a piece of the pod he picked up.

**Back at the campsite**

"Look if I can figure this thing out than maybe I can help people really help people instead you know make things worse." Ben said while pointing and messing with his watch.

"That sounds like a good plan Ben." Kat said glad that such a device is being used for good.

"What do you plan to do Henry?" Gwen asked Henry.

"I plan to figure out this watch to actually feel like a Halliwell." Henry stated boldly, which caused Tam to be annoyed and Kat looking at Henry sadly.

"Henry you don't need that watch to feel like you belong in the family." Kat said to trying to make Henry feel like he belongs, however Henry looked at Kat annoyed.

"Really because if I remember right you said the opposite a million times." Henry said rude fully at Kat. Who was now worried and trying to calm Henry down to avoid another round of yelling.

"I didn't mean it." Kat said sincerely, which made Henry even more angry.

"Oh you didn't mean it when you laugh at Tam blowing up dinner in my face, or saying I am weak and powerless while using me as a punching bag, or burning my arm with most of my toys." Henry said with a hateful expression.

"Henry I am sorry for everything I was just….." Kat said while trying to calm down her brother, which instead only caused Henry to interrupt her with another yelling match.

"JUST, JUST WHAT? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT MY POWER! I BET THAT WAS WHY YOU WERE SO NICE TO ME, BECAUSE YOU KNOW I WOULD GET THIS POWER!" Henry yelled hateful and angry.

"STOP IT HENRY!" Kat yelled close to crying again.

"OH SO WHAT YOU CAN GUILT TRIP ME INTO GIVING UP MY POWER JUST TO TAKE IT FOR YOUR SELF?" Henry yelled with arrogance and anger. As a result of that comment Kat snapped and was filled with anger and hate towards Henry. Kat has tried to make it up to him so he can love her and forgive her, but instead only shows hate. Kat tried to be nice to him and he shrugs her off. Kat tries to protect him and he does not care. Kat tries to be civil and he his rude to her. Kat tries to tell him that he belongs and tries to comfort him about his new found powers and he bites his head off. She tried being nice and repairing things between them, but it is already too late.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID POWER, I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID WATCH! ALL I WANT IS MY BROTHER TO LOVE ME, TO FORGIVE ME OF MY STUPID MISTAKES! HOWEVER IT SEEMS THAT MY BROTHER IS DEAD DUE TO MY STUPID MISTAKES!" Kat yelled angry with hot tears before running into the RV. As a result everyone looked at Henry angry for what he did to Kat. Even Ben was looking at Henry while still messing with his watch.

"What?" Henry asked at the looks he was getting.

"That was uncalled for, she was trying to make things up to you and repent her sins against you, while making you feel like you belong. Instead you are just being as bad as she was by being a jerk that hurts family." Gwen said in a scolding manner.

"No, she was not." Henry said with arrogance. As a result Tam stood up and look at Henry angry, because she was sick of Henry hurting her sister.

"Look I know you don't trust me but my naïve sister believes that you need to be loved. In fact if you ever wondered why we were fighting loudly every other day was because she believes that you are in fact her brother." Tam told Henry annoyed while Henry looked at her mad before looking at the ground regrettably realizing that Tam was right. After Tam's outburst there was a couple of minutes of awkward silence before Gwen decided to ask Ben a question to break the tension.

"So Ben what was it like to go alien?" Gwen asked Ben curious.

"It freaked me out at first. It was like I was me, but some else." Ben said before both his and Henry's watches faceplates popped up.

"Looks like we got them to work. Should we try, just once?" Ben asked as he turned the dial which caused a couture outline of before stopping on what appears t be a strange looking dog.

"Go for it." Tam said excitingly. As a result Ben pressed down the faceplate and began growing orange hair all over his body before turning into a large orange dog with no eyes, but gills on the side of its neck.

"Eeww. This thing is uglier than you are normally. Bow wow, put a flea collar on this mutt." Gwen said waving her hands, while Ben howled in response.

"And no eyes this thing can see." Gwen said before waving her hands in front of Ben's face. However, an idea came into Gwen's head to grab a stick to hit Ben in the butt. Before she hit Ben the gills on the side of Ben's neck opened up and showed Ben an infrared view of Gwen. As Gwen swung her stick Ben jumped on to the RV at the right moment to avoid being hit. As a result Gwen ended up spinning around before falling to the ground. Henry and Tam ended up laughing at Gwen, while Ben looked at Gwen and Smiled.

"Ok, so it is not a total loser." Gwen said disappointed. After she said that Ben decided to jump around before heading into the forest.

"Ben get back here! I AM GOING TO TELL GRAMPA YOU TURNED INTO A FREAKY ALIEN MONSTER THING AND WENT AROUND SWING, WHEN HE TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Gwen yelled annoyed, which caused Henry and Tam to laugh at what she said.

"This is turning into a weird day." Gwen said disappointed before heading after Ben with a shovel. After Gwen left Henry decided to see what he could turn into so turned the dial and saw a four armed monkey, a large looking crab, a moth, mini looking robot with head phones, and a weird humanoid with a UFO on top. After landing on the weird humanoid Henry pressed the face plate down before he began to metal into a pile of green goo before a flying saucer came in a lifted Henry up off the ground and into the shape of the humanoid he saw earlier. When Tam saw Henry's form she decided to get back him for hurting Kat by blowing him up. As a result parts of Henry flew everywhere before the saucer collected all parts of Henry and molded him back into the Humanoid form.

"Hay, what was that for." Henry asked in an annoyed high pitched voice.

"For being a jerk to my sister." Tam said Happy.

"Well if you want to play dirty." Henry said before spraying Tam shirt with some goo. As a result Tam looked at her shirt angry while Henry went off into Ben's direction.

"HENRY!" Tam yelled angry, however she saw that Henry had already left.

"Great now I have to change." Tam said annoyed while heading into the RV.

**Inside the RV**

As Tam headed into the RV she heard some crying coming from the restroom. Worried Kat knocked on the door.

"Kat?" Tam asked concerned

"Go away!" Kat yelled angry.

"Kat its Tam!" Tam said concerned

"Oh, you came to rub it in how I was wrong." Kat said in a rueful angry tone.

"No, I actually came in because Henry became a pile of goo and stained my shirt." Tam said in a light tone to try to get Kat to laugh.

"I don't want to hear about that jerk." Kat responded angry, as a result Tam pinched the bridge of her nose before asking Kat a question.

"Kat, why were you so nice to him." Tam asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kat responded in a stubborn matter.

"Kat we are sisters and best friends we tell each other everything, so please tell me what is going on." Tam stated worried, however after she said that Kat did not respond for about several minutes. As a result Tam was starting to panic.

"Kat?" Tam asked concerned.

"Remember when you sent me to go after Henry after he burnt his arm." Kat said depressed.

"Yes." Tam said while not liking where this was going.

"Well I heard him tell mom that No one loves him, and how everyone hates him because he has no powers." Kat said upset, while Tam was trying to avoid a guilty feeling that was eating away at her.

"So?" Tam asked in an as neutral as she could tone.

"So, Tam that is how I feel at magic school, no one besides you like me because I am the daughter of a charmed one. So I am supposed to handle everything, but instead I am just a big screw up." Kat stated to Tam. After hearing about that Tam began to look back at all of the times she was picked on mostly by her suck up cousins Mel and PJ until they force her and Kat to join them in bullying Henry. When they started picking on Henry they would just do it because they had to until they felt it was a great stress reliever. However, out of the two of them Tam enjoyed it more because she felt that Henry gets all the love from her parents, while she and her sister always have to live in her mother's and aunt's shadow to be loved. After looking back she began to see she was just as bad as Mel, PJ, other bullies, and teachers that always want her and her sister to live up to their high expectations as children of a charmed one. However, after a minute of looking back and feeling a bit guilty a thought came to her head 'I will deal with Henry later, right now my sister needs my help.'

"Kat you are not a screw up." Tam said in a sincere tone.

"YES, I AM I CAN NOT CAST A SOME SPELLS RIGHT, I CAN NOT MAKE POTIONS RIGHT AND NOW I PUSHED A BROTHER THAT IS LIKE ME IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE TO BECOME A BIG JERK INSTEAD OF PROTECTING HIM!" Kat Yelled from the bathroom before orbbing out.

"Kat come back!" Tam yelled while pounding on the door while Kat orbbed out.

**Somewhere in the woods**

After spraying his sister with some goo Henry decided to go exploring around the forest while looking for Ben and Gwen. However, when he caught up with Ben he saw Ben destroying a robot drone before turning back to normal. Unfortunately, the second drone found Ben and was about to hit him, until Henry jumped on the robot to cover it with his goo. After covering up the robot to protect his new found friend Henry, the robot was hit with a shovel that Gwen was holding. As a result Henry and the robot ended up spinning around before crashing. After crashing the flying saucer lifted Henry off the robot and Henry still in goo form started spinning around while Gwen used the shovel to pound on and destroy the robot. When Gwen destroyed the robot Henry turned back to normal still spinning while Gwen and Ben looked at him concerned.

"Herny are you ok?" Ben asked concerned

"I think I am going to be…." Henry said before puking in a bush.

"EEWW!" Both Ben and Gwen said at the same time while disgusted at Henry puking.

**Out in an open field not too far away**

After orbbing out from the bathroom Kat began to walk until she found a spot in a open field to be alone. She began to remember the concerned words her sister told her in the restroom before she began to cry again.

_'Great it is bad enough that I pushed one family member away, but now two? I am the worst sister ever.'_ Kat thought before the large robot form earlier surprised Kat and knocked her out.

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**With the efforts of Ben, Gwen and Henry both of the robot drones are destroyed, however the large robot remains and has taken Kat hostage. Will Henry and Ben be able to rescue Kat, while taking down the large robot? And will Henry realize how much he means to Kat?**

**Other stories: I wanted to let you know that I plan to create stories based off the entire first series of Ben 10 with each story divided into seasons. However, I do not have a lot of time and need some help. Some ways you guys can help is providing me with transcript copies of the Episodes by PM. If I have a transcript of Ben 10 episodes than I will be able to work around that and update faster. **

**Special thanks to: **roganjalex, ceramic, and unknown guest for your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:****After completing both the final chapters I have decided to upload both of them up to complete the story. Read the authors note in the final chapter to learn about the sequel and shorts involving this story.**

**And Then there were Charmed**

**Chapter 6**

**CHROMASTONE**

**Back inside the RV.**

After dealing with the robot drones Ben, Gwen, and Henry headed back to the RV and told Max who arrived back from his investigation about the robot drones.

"I was worried that you two would get popular with those things on your wrists, which is why I told you two to not to fool around with them until we know what they are." Max said scolding both Henry and Ben who were looking at the ground.

"Sorry grandpa, but we figured out how it works." Ben said while Henry demonstrated.

"Just press the button, turn the dial to the guy you want, slam the dial down" Henry said while turning the dial of his watch.

"And bam you are one of ten super cool alien dudes." Ben said excitingly.

"Ten?" Tam asked amazed.

"Yah, Henry and I have different sets of ten aliens." Ben said happily to Tam in a flirting manner.

"What about saying a super cool alien dudes instead of turning back into old pizza face?" Gwen asked smiling.

"We have not figured that out yet." Ben said looking disappointed.

"With a device as powerful as that watch clapped on you two we better help both you learn fast." Max said while placing his hand on his chin.

"Alright" Ben and Henry said while looking excited.

"Hay, wait where is Kat?" Henry asked concerned. Although, they are not on the best terms right now Henry is starting to feel guiltily of treating Kat like garbage when she was trying to make things up to him. However, before anyone could answer the radio started giving out a distress signal.

"Mayday, Mayday, we are under attack by I know you are not going to believe me but a giant robot that appears to be holding a pre-teen girl hostage." The man sending the distress signal said over the Radio. As a result everyone in the RV started to worry.

"Oh no." Henry said panicked, while Tam looked at her brother angry.

"HAPPY HENRY, YOU HAVE SENT KAT TO DIE!" Tam yelled at Henry. Sure she should make things up to him but right now she does not know if he even deserves it.

"HAY, I KNOW I MESSED UP; BUT IT IS ME AND BEN IT WANTS NOT HER!" Henry yelled back angry. However, before Tam could reply Max decided to speak.

"We can argue later right now a lot of People need our help." Max said concerned. Afterwards everyone headed out of the RV and towards the site of the Robot.

**Near the Open campsite with the Giant Robot**

When they reached towards the site Ben and Henry active their watches and turned them to some aliens that appear to be made out of crystal.

"Well here it goes." Ben said while he and Henry pressed down on their dials. As a result Ben became a 6 foot tall humanoid made out of green diamonds with the hour glass symbol on his chest and six spikes on his back. However, Henry was made out of rocks except for his hands, the four spikes on his chest, his face, and a horn on his head all of which are red crystals. Also just like Ben the hourglass symbol in on Henry's chest.

"What can these guys do?" Gwen asked interested.

"We don't know, but I bet it going to be cool." Ben said before all five of them head to the site. However, when they reached the site they saw Kat knocked out in one of the robots arms.

"KAT!" Henry and Tam yelled at the same time worried for their sister's safety.

"We will deal with the robot, get everyone to safety." Ben said to Max, Tam, and Gwen. After the three left to get people out of the area Ben and Henry when towards the Robot who was now lifting up the park ranger with its other hand.

"Leave them alone if you got someone to pick on try us." Ben said while the Robot scanned Both Henry and Ben seeing that they have the Omni-trixes. As a result the Robot threw the Ranger and Kat, before trying to blast Henry and Ben. After seeing his sister fly Henry quickly ran and caught her.

"I got you." Henry said while holding Kat, however she started to move.

"Why can't you love me Henry…..why do you have to be a jerk…because of me." Kat said in her sleep. As a result Henry just looked at her sad before looking at Ben who has the Robot pinned on top of him. Knowing that now is not the time to feel guilty, Henry quickly ran over to Tam.

"Go, get her to safety." Henry said giving her Kat. In response Tam shock her head before taking Kat back to the RV to heal her. While Tam was heading back Henry rejoined the fight.

"Were have you been." Ben asked questionably.

"I had to get my sister out of here." Henry said while both were dodging the Robots attacks.

"I thought see was not your sister." Ben said.

"She is now." Henry said serious before the robot shoot two lasers at Ben and Henry respectfully. However, Ben put his hands up and reflected the laser beam to the ground, while Henry absorbed the beam and glowed in rainbow colors.

"Interesting." Ben said looking at his hands before looking at Henry.

"You thinking what I am thinking?" Henry asked while glowing.

"Yep!" Ben said before the robot blasted a laser at Ben again, however like last time Ben was reflecting the beam.

"What comes around goes around." Ben said before turning the laser back at the robot with Henry strengthening the beam with the beam the robot stored inside him. As a result the top of the robot blow up before the bottom exploded. After seeing the robot explode Max and Gwen started cheering Ben and Henry on from a hill.

"Way ago Be-" Max said before seeing the people looking at him below.

"I MEAN **DIAMOND HEAD** AND **CHROMASTONE** GUYS!" Max yelled cheering both Ben and Henry on.

"Oh, who is bad?" Ben and Henry said together.

"Yah!" Ben and Henry said while high-fiving each other. However, Max and Gwen started to wave their hands before Henry and Ben looked at them confused. When Max placed his hand on his shaking head before Ben and Henry realized that they need to leave.

"Well I think are work here is done." Ben said seriously before running away.

"Enjoy the rest of your camping trip." Henry said waving his hand before running after Ben.

"Who were those Guys?" A camper asked before Max and Gwen slipped away.

**Back on the Spaceship**

"Failure? Unbelievable! The puny Earth beings keeping me from my Omni-trixes will soon hang on my trophy wall!" the squid alien said annoyed while still healing in the tube.

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**The Last of the Robots is destroyed due to the combined efforts of Ben and Henry as Diamond head and Chromastone. However the Squid like alien is now determine to obtain the Omni-trixes at any cost. How will having the Omnitrixes affect the Mitchell and Tennyson Summer camping trip? Where are Henry and Ben heading off to? Will family issues be resolved? And will the strange Alien be healed to take the Omni-trixes by force?**


	7. Chapter 7

**And Then there were Charmed**

**Chapter 7**

**Big Chill**

**Up in Elder land**

"PATTY!" Andy yelled while running towards Patty.

"What is it Andy?" Patty asked concerned.

"We have just got word that two diamond creatures with an hour glass symbol were fighting a giant robot at Yosemite Park." Andy said serious

"Wait two?" Patty asked worried.

"Yes, it appears that we now have two mortals with a device that can take down your daughters." Andy said still serious.

"Send a group of white lighters to investigate the area, and send someone to update the charmed ones of the second device." Patty said concerned.

**Morning at the Camp site**

"Where are Ben and Henry?" Max asked curiously.

"I haven't seen Ben since breakfast." Gwen answered looking at Max

"And I haven't seen Henry all morning." Tam said who is also looking at Max.

_'I hope Henry is ok I need to talk to him.' _Kat thought worrying. After being healed by Tam she told Kat how Henry rescued her and brought her to safety. As a result Kat decided to talk things out to see if she can repair her relationship between her and her brother. However, while thinking a large blue moth and a large humanoid lizard with wheels for feet appeared at the campsite at high speeds.

"Ben?" Max asked questionably.

"Henry?" Tam and Kat also asked questionably.

"Yep" Both Henry and Ben said at the same time.

"Hay, check this out." Ben said before moving at fast speeds to bring in a the items they need inside. After bring everything inside Ben returned to his original position.

"Pretty fast, huh?" Ben said while Henry looked annoyed.

"Show off!" Henry said annoyed while Ben looked at him angry. However, before Ben could respond both of the watches timed out and returned Ben and Henry back to normal.

"Something tells me that this will be the best summer ever." Ben said happy.

"Same here." Henry said also Happy.

"Absolutely" Max said excitingly.

"It will definitely be interesting." Gwen said a bit weird out.

"And possibly annoying." Tam said annoyed.

"So where did you go anyway Ben?" Max asked curious.

"Just had to take care of a couple of things before our vacation got rolling." Ben said happy.

"Well let's head inside and you can tell us about it." Max said while everyone but Henry and Kat were walking inside. However, before Henry began to head in Kat asked Henry a question.

"Henry can I talk to you?" Kat asked which caused Henry to shake his head in response. Afterwards Henry and Kat headed towards some trees.

"Look I know I hurt you and what I am about to say will not make it up to you but I am Sorry for everything." Kat said sincere

"I have not being treating you very good as well, but how can I trust you after everything you did?" Henry said while giving off a questioning look.

"You don't and I don't know if you ever can but I was upset with living up to mom, and getting picked on. I thought that…..hurting you would make me feel better." Kat said sincere and sad.

"That is no excuse." Henry said while a bit angry.

"I…know…I know, but I want you to know that I love you as brother Henry and I don't want to lose you do to my stupidity." Kat said still sincere and sad, which caused Henry to look at her more concerned.

"Tell you what, I will go easy on you since you have been kind to me this last month; but I will not love you as a sister." Henry said with a mix of a concerned and serious tone.

"Ok." Kat said a bit depressed.

"However, I will like you as a friend for now." Henry said a bit Happy, which put a smile on Kat's face.

"Thank you." Kat said happy.

"Henry, Kat let's get a move on." Max said from the RV.

"BE RIGHT THERE!" Both Henry and Kat yelled before looking at each other happy and started walking towards the RV.

"So where did you go anyway and what can that moth form do?" Kat asked while walking with her brother.

"What **Big Chill**? Let's just say revenge is a dish best served cold." Henry said with an evil look on his face.

"Henry Mitchell what did you do?" Kat said in a mocking tone.

"Ok Mom, it basically went like this." Henry said in a friendly mocking tone as they head inside.

**Halliwell Manor**

"Morning Honey how are the kids doing?" Leo asked his wife in a happy tone.

"Wyatt and Chris left to find the Arc of the Covent this morning and Mel is still sleeping in." Piper responded to her husband. However, Leo began to give his wife a questioning look when she mentioned Mel because Mel is an early riser.

"That is strange she would be up by now." Leo said before he heard some yelling.

"HELP, HELP, MOM, DAD, WYATT, CHRIS SOMEBODY!" Melina yelled from her room, which caused her parents to panic.

"That sounds like Melina." Piper yelled as they exited the kitchen, however before they could climb up the stairs their Sons orbbed in hearing Melina's calls.

"Mom, dad what is wrong we heard Melina call for us?" Wyatt asked worried. Although both he and Chris see Melina as spoiled rotten they still love her as a sister.

"No time we need to go now." Piper said before all four went up to Melina's room. However, when they opened the door they were in for a surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Piper yelled shocked.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ELDERS?" Leo yelled equally shocked.

"OH MY GOD!" Wyatt yelled also…..ok forget it they were all shocked except for Chris who was laughing his head off.

"HHHAAA…..OH MY GOD THIS IS RICH!" Chris yelled laughing which caused Wyatt to join, Leo to look at Chris confused, and Piper to look at her son angry.

"DID YOU DO THIS CHRIS?" Piper yelled angry.

"NO, BUT I WISH I DID WHEN MEL DECIDED TO DYE MY EYES PINK!" Chris said who was still laughing with Wyatt.

"Wait you two didn't do this?" Leo asked confused as to who was responsible, however Chris and Wyatt looked at their dad laughing in response.

"No…..But we wish we did." Both brothers said together. However, Piper just had it with their behavior at this point.

"Listen here Misters you will stop laughing at your sister right now." Piper said while scolding her sons.

"Sorry, Mom but….IT IS JUST TOO FUNNY!" Wyatt said. However before Piper Mel decided to speck.

"WIIIILLLLLL…..SOMEONEEEEE….GETTTT…ME….THE HELLLLLL….OUT…OF…HERE!" Mel said freezing due to her being frozen to the bed with an ice crown on her head. However, the rest of the room was also, frozen and the words 'ICE PRINCESS!' was drawn on the foot of the bed.

"WYATT, CHRIS GET YOUR SISTER OUT! I AM GOING TO CALL YOUR AUNT PHOEBE TO SEE IF SHE HAS ANY FROZEN DAUGHTERS!" Piper said before leaving the room and calling Phoebe on her cell.

**Mean while at the Phoebe/Coop Halliwell Residence**

"Hello!" Phoebe answered a bit annoyed.

"Phoebe you are not going to believe this." Piper said on the other line.

"Let me guess your daughter has an ice crown on her head and is frozen to the bed with the words ice princess drawn on the foot of the bed?" Phoebe asked while pinching her nose.

"Yes, don't tell me." Piper said worried.

"You are not the only one Piper." Phoebe said has she looked at PJ who was in the same predicament as Melinda. However, both of PJ's sisters were laughing at her while their father was coming up with ways to unfreeze his daughter.

"Let me…out of here…..and….get this….thing off….it is freezing…Come on Guys…..this is not….Funnny." PJ said freezing and annoyed.

"Sure thing, Elsa." Penny said laughing which made PJ even more annoyed.

**San Francisco year 2051 Kat Mitchell Residence**

"And that is how you Uncle Henry obtain his powers." Kat said after finishing her story.

"Wait, you mean Uncle Henry obtained an Omni-trix to." Kenny asked surprised.

"Yep" Kat said with a sad happy look.

"So that means he is the Charmed 30,000?" Kenny asked excitingly.

"Yes" Kat said a bit upset, however her niece and nephew did not notice this.

"But wait I thought that Uncle Henry and you become on good terms at the end of the story." Her niece asked questionably.

"We did, however about two years later an event accorded that affected the whole family." Kat said upset.

"Instead of letting your Uncle know that it was not his fault we sent him over the edge. We all were concerned about are loses and injuries that we paid no attention to your uncle. I tried to comfort him but it was not enough and he felt the whole family did not love him." Kat said before crying. However, both her niece and nephew were comforting her to calm her down.

"We are sorry aunt Kat!" both of them said hugging her.

"It is ok, I just feel that I need to let someone know, but I did not plan on telling you two." Kat said a bit happier, but was still said.

"We are family aunt Kat, will stick together no matter what." Kenny said in a comforting manner.

"Thank you." Kat said still hugging her niece and nephew. After hugging their aunt everyone decided to head for bed. However, Kat's niece woke up to find Ken reading a spell book in her aunt's magic room.

"Ken what are you doing?" Kat's niece asked tried.

"A time travel spell. We are going to get our Uncle back no matter what!" Ken said before showing his sister his Omni-trix.

**Author's Note:****First off I would like to thank everyone that have been reading this story from the start. Second I plan to do a sequel but only for a retelling of the first season of Ben 10, but I may do more sequels. Unfortunately, with school and looking for a job it will be a while until a sequal will be put up. However, I will work on a series of shorts based of the Ben 10 shorts(One of the shorts are already up and can be found under my profile). Also, if someone wants to create the sequel and adopt this story they are more than welcome to so long as the PM me.**


End file.
